One Page Dungeon
thumb|200px|«[[Подземелья в космосе? А как же!»]] One Page Dungeon Contest ( ) — ежегодный англоязычный конкурс свободно распространяемых (CC-BY-SA-3) ролевых мини-модулей. Каждая представленная на него работа должна помещаться на один лист формата A4 (судится распечатанная версия, что существенно снижает шансы любителей четвёртого шрифта). Одна работа обычно содержит карту подземелья и некоторые пояснения к ней. История конкурса уходит в 2008 год, изобиловавший обсуждениями в блогах и на форумах вопроса о том, как же лучше всего описывать подземелья без заваливания читателями бесконечными списками комнат, ловушек, монстров и сокровищ. В какой-то момент была высказана идея о том, что было бы неплохо, чтобы если не всё, то самое главное помещалось на одну страницу, и блоггер по имени Филип-Антуан Менар, более известный как «болтливый мастер» (Chatty DM, ), собрал команду судей из самых активных участников обсуждения, и провёл конкурс в мае 2009. Следующие четыре года конкурс проводил один из членов жюри первого захода, Алекс Шрёдер, и каждый год на него приходило до сотни работ самых разных стилей, жанров, сеттингов и систем, но не более, чем по одной от каждого участника. Последние несколько лет конкурс проводит Aaron aka Shattered Pike. Он же занимается изданием сборника работ в электронном и печатном виде. Все вырученные деньги идут на призы к конкурсу следующего года. Проводится и по сей (2018) день. Нередко, работы доступны в виде отдельных файлов на сайтах и блогах их создателей. Все же модули можно заказать в электронном или печатном виде на drivethrurpg (на английском). Некоторые модули также доступны на русском в группе или на том же drivethrurpg. 2018 Жюри: Steve Winter, Martin Thomas, ChicagoWiz, Jason Sholtis. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com Победители: * Лучшее подземелье: "Town of Rydell" - Jmar (80 баллов) перевод * "Rampaging Robot" - Karl Stjernberg (76 баллов) перевод * "Beneath the Namless Towers of the Kremlin" by Roger SG Sorolla (70 баллов) перевод * "Bartizan of the Blood Egg" by Max White (60 баллов) перевод * "Vault of the Witch-Queen" by Noah Lloyd and Matt Ryan (57 баллов) перевод * "The Mage in his Tower" by Spaghetting Quester (57 баллов) перевод * "Flight of the Moon Beetles" by Bodie Hartley (56 баллов) перевод * "Akhronoton" by Anton L.C. (55 баллов) перевод * "One Page: A Dungeon" by Steve Kilian (54 балла) перевод * "Morinoux's Prison" by Connor Roberson (52 балла) * "River Gorge Gauntlet" by JD Thornton (50 баллов) 2017 Жюри: Steve Winter, Martin Thomas, Random Wizard, Ross Payton. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com Победители: * Лучшее подземелье: Will Doyle, Stacey Allan, «Temple of the Moon Priests» перевод * Best «Feature as a Bug»: Luka Rejec, «Teleportation Administration Substation 'Big Pineapple'» перевод * Deadliest Use of Geometry: Ben Green, «Chambers of Chaos and Madness» перевод * Best Use of a «Pre-existing Condition»: Thom Wilson & Glynn Seal, «The Color of Fungi» перевод * Most «Mengelain» Antagonists: Michael Prescott, «The Mermaids' Knot» перевод * Best Grave Robbery: Jan Rippstein & Tobias Böttger, «Rapta in Pace» перевод * Wittiest Use of Wandering Monsters: Vance Atkins, «Ruined Tower» перевод * Best «Alternative Use» for a Magic Item: Steven Gordon, «Dead Silent» перевод * Most Peculiar «Repeat Offender»: Derek Ruiz, «Where are the Villagers?» перевод * Best «Alternative Perspective»: Mathew & Michael Iantorno, «Of No Small Power» перевод * Best «Flammable Foliage»: Caroline Berg, «How to Survive a Fire Swamp» перевод 2016 Организатор: Random Wizard. Жюри: Steve Winter, Martin Thomas, Teos Abadia, Claire Hoffman. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2016 Победители (первое место): * Alex Welk, «Thaw» * Khelren, «Orient Express» * Maezar, «Dungeon of Abkadev» * Michael Prescott, «The Sky-Blind Spire» * Mike Shea, «Chambers of the Dread Titan» * PJ Cunningham, «The Signal» * Tim McDonald, «Griswald’s Shifting Dungeon» * Will Doyle, «The Quintessential Dungeon» 2015 thumb|250px|«Шаткий трон царя смертельного культа», второе место Организатор: Random Wizard. Жюри: Steve Winter, Martin Thomas, Teos Abadia. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2015 Победители (первое место): * Edward Lockhart, «Furthest Farthing’s Frog Pond» * Michael Prescott, «The Lantern of Wyv» * P. Aaron Potter, «A Stolen Song» Кроме того, шесть работ были поставлены на второе место и ещё 13 — на третье, не считая шести удостоившихся поощрительного приза. В конкурсе участвовали и представители русскоязычного ролевого сообщества — например, Rigval. 2014 thumb|250px|«Остров ящеробога», главный приз Организатор: Random Wizard. Жюри: Ernie Gygax, Benoist Poire, Steve Winter, Brendan S, Martin Thomas, Daniel Collins, Sean K. Reynolds. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2014 Главный приз достался работе Вилла Дойла «Остров ящеробога», которая была впоследствии опубликована в пятом номере журнала Gygax Magazine. На втором месте — «Месть Зарр-Зуула» от Лоренцо Сантини. Две работы были поставлены на третье место и ещё семь — на четвёртое. 2013 thumb|«Внутрь идола демона» Организатор: Alex Schroeder. Жюри: Alex Schroeder, Erik Jensen, Brett Slocum, Clinton Dreisbach, Thom Wilson, Brennan O’Brien. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2013 В 2013 году было семнадцать победителей в разнообразных категориях, ни одна из которых не подразумевала превосходство над всеми остальными. Справа показан победитель категории «лучшая аллюзия», автор которого (Jobe Bittman) использовал образ, хорошо известный по обложке «Players Handbook». 2012 Организатор: Alex Schroeder. Жюри: Alex Schroeder, Paul Go, Robert Oglodzinski, Gianmatteo, Jason Morningstar, Adrian Shieh, Shane Mangus, Clay Wendt, Jeffrey Runokivi, JB. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2012 2011 Организатор: Alex Schroeder. Жюри: Adrian Shieh, Alex Schroeder, Shane Mangus, Clay Wendt, Ken Carcas, Angie Littman, Jeffrey Runokivi. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2011 2010 Организатор: Alex Schroeder. Жюри: Alex Schroeder, Rusty, Jeffrey, JB, Norman Troll and Flame, Ravi. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2010 2009 Организатор: ChattyDM. Жюри: ChattyDM, ChicagoWiz, Michael Curtis, DavetheGame, Sham, Alex Schroeder. * https://www.dungeoncontest.com/opdc-2009 Категория:Подземье Категория:Конкурсы